


【火黑】直到那一天來臨之前

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 2018年 火神君生日賀文※ 背景是Last Game前後※ 誠凜一年級的迷弟俱樂部後輩也有出場哦！





	【火黑】直到那一天來臨之前

 

 **──** **20xx** **年** **07** **月** **oo** **日，誠凜高校體育館──**

 

「我說是誰呢！原來是你啊！」朝日奈大悟走進體育館，看著那個正在投籃的矮小身影道：「這麼早來幹嘛？」

「啊啊，朝、朝日奈君，早安。」夜木悠太戰戰兢兢地抱起了滾落到一旁的籃球：「如、如果你要用這邊的場地的話就給你用吧！」

「不用了，反正我也缺一個練習的對手，不如你就跟我一起練吧！」朝日奈說道，一邊勾勾手示意夜木把球傳給他：「one on one.」

「真、真的可以嗎？」

「吵死了，叫你陪我練就陪我練啊！」朝日奈不耐煩地說道，單手接下夜木傳給他的球之後旋即一個華麗的轉身，一個躍步之後單手灌籃。「磅！」

 

「無論什麼時候看朝日奈君，都覺得很厲害呢！」夜木在一旁，不無羨慕的說道，但朝日奈只是發出了一聲不屑的鼻息：「真要比的話還比不過前輩們吧！」

「啊！朝日奈君也看了那場對美國組的比賽了嗎？」

「廢話，畢竟是傳說中『奇蹟的世代』全員出場的比賽啊！只要是有打籃球的都會看吧！」

「是呀！雖然我打籃球的經歷並沒有很久，但那場比賽依然讓人感到熱血沸騰呢！」一向害羞的夜木難得的掄起了拳頭，露出了激動的神情。「尤其是黑子前輩，他的傳球依然神出鬼沒，就連美國組的納許也捕捉不到前輩的動向呢！他是整場比賽的最大功臣吧！」

 

「說什麼鬼話！最厲害的是火神前輩啊！」一提到這個話題，朝日奈方才拍著球的動作立刻停了下來：「他那個灌籃超帥的啊！而且火神前輩超會跳，就跟麥可喬丹跳的一樣高！在我眼裡他比奇蹟其他人都還要帥啊！」

「但我聽三年級的前輩們說黑子前輩在比賽前一晚還跑到酒店去，向那些美國的人喊話說打籃球的人是不需要任何資格的！黑子前輩真的很有勇氣啊！明明個頭並不高…….」一提起黑子，夜木的眼裡滿是憧憬。

「哼！真要說起來的話火神前輩還動手打人了呢！」朝日奈一邊說著，一邊朝空中揮了個拳頭：「雖然對方閃太快沒打到就是了…..不過火神前輩這種平時很溫和但一生起氣來就為了隊友揍人的個性真的很帥啊！」

「不對！雖然平常火神前輩個性溫和，但他生起氣來的時候只有黑子前輩才能夠鎮得住他！」夜木勇敢地反駁。

「你說什麼啊！黑子前輩動不動就玩消失，唯一能發現他的火神前輩才比較厲害吧？」朝日奈惡狠狠地反擊。

 

兩人互瞪著，朝日奈高大的身軀顯得極有壓迫感，但夜木目光炯炯的直視也讓朝日奈在很短的一瞬間產生了一絲怯意。

這傢伙怎麼瞪人那麼兇啊……

 

「好啦好啦！」有個愉快的聲音在他們不遠處響了起來：「一大清早的不可以吵架！再繼續下去的話就要讓你們出去跑圈囉！」

兩人同時轉向了聲音的源頭：「小金井前輩！」「哦！前輩啊！」

 

「嘿嘿！這麼早來練習畢竟是好事，但吵了架可就不好啦！」小金井說著，雙手抱在胸前一屁股在他們之間坐了下來，露出一副哲人深思的樣子抬了抬不存在的眼鏡後道：「現在，告訴前輩為什麼你們一大早在球場玩你看我我看你的眼神殺人遊戲！」

「明明是 黑子/火神 前輩比較厲害啊！」兩人異口同聲地大聲說道，說完還不忘氣呼呼地瞪了對方一眼。

 

「原來是這種事啊！」小金井笑了兩聲，但笑聲聽起來卻沒有往常般愉快：「說到火神和黑子，在討論這件事之前，有件事情我得先告訴你們。」小金井頓了頓，深吸口氣之後才道：「今天黑子和火神都不會來，所以由伊月和水戶部暫時擔任你們的指導員。」

「咦？為啥/為什麼？」

「因為…….火神那傢伙要去美國了。」

 

*     *     *

 

「回美國？NBA？」火神驚訝地對著電話說道。

「嗯！」電話另一頭的Alex道：「我把你比賽的錄影給這邊的球探看過了，他們表示對你很有興趣，另外也有集團表示願意贊助你在這邊的發展。另外我還連絡了公牛隊的總教練，現在只等他的回覆了。」

「但是….但是我在這邊的學業還沒完成啊！」火神說著，一邊看了在他身旁一臉震驚的黑子一眼。

 

「Taiga，你應該明白運動員的生涯是很短暫的吧！」Alex認真地說道：「如果打籃球是你一輩子的夢想的話，機會是留給能夠掌握住的人。唔喔！Speak of the Devil. 」背景中似乎有另一支電話噗嚕嚕的響了起來：「總教練打來的電話。Sorry, Taiga, call you later. 」急促的說完之後，Alex就把電話掛斷了，手機的另一端傳來通話結束的嘟嘟聲。

火神收起了手機，看向抱著二號終於從震驚當中回復的黑子：「你聽到了吧？」

黑子點頭。

 

「那……」火神顯得有些難以啟齒，腳尖在地上磨蹭了半天之後才望著黑子：「我們該怎麼辦？」

「火神君，我不明白你的意思。」黑子說道，他懷中的二號對著黑子嚴肅的臉低低的「嗚~」了一聲：「能去NBA打球一直以來不都是火神君的夢想嗎？」

「話是沒錯，但…….」

_沒有了你的傳球，我還能夠繼續打球嗎？_

 

火神正想說話，但黑子的手機卻在這時響了起來：「喂喂？監督？」

「──」

「我知道了，我這就來聯絡其他人。」黑子說著掛上了電話，並對著火神疑問的表情回答：「監督打電話來說要聯絡其他『奇蹟的世代』，景虎先生說想要聯合我們一起組隊，打敗Jabberwock。」

 

*     *     *

 

「好！今天就到這裡！之後就等明天的比賽了！」景虎先生宣布道，然後轉身對麗子擺擺手：「那之後就拜託你了……可惡的臭小子們…...我去一趟六本木…..」

「…….好。」麗子望著景虎先生彷彿被榨乾的背影點點頭，但馬上就收起眼神中的擔憂，把手上的毛巾拿給了正好走過來的日向：「辛苦了，日向君。」

「哦，這隻隊伍果然很厲害啊！」汗流浹背的日向接過了毛巾，深思道：「要是完全磨合好的話一定能打出驚人水平！」

「嗯！是啊…….」麗子的眼神投向了還在場內來回奔跑的球員們。除了磨合的問題之外，她總覺得今天的火神君特別不在狀態，是因為被對手的挑釁沖昏頭了嗎？不對，火神君不是那樣的人吧！雖然與其他隊友的配合都進行的很好，但看起來比平常都還要沒有精神，到底怎麼回事？

 

她正想把火神叫來問話，另一邊的黃瀨已經拍著球開開心心的跑到火神面前了：「小火神，練習結束之前要不要來one on one啊？」

「你們不要興奮過度了哦！」桃井拿著毛巾在一旁說道，但黃瀨比了個”OK”的手勢：「沒想到又可以跟小火神同一隊了呢！」

連黃瀨君都發現了嗎？麗子想著。不過這樣也好，有些事情說不定男孩子之間比較容易溝通吧！啊~~男孩子真好啊！

不過，因為黑子意外的消失，黃瀨最終還是沒能把心裡的疑惑問出來：

小火神，你今天還好嗎？

 

*     *     *

 

 **──** **隔日，街籃比賽之後的慶功宴** **──**

 

「再來一杯啤酒！」景虎先生腳翹得高高的，似乎已經七分醉了，但一旁的日向似乎勉為其難：「啤酒已經喝完了…..說！」

「喝完又怎樣？再買！」

「那個…..我們不能喝啤酒…….」

「不能喝啤酒的男人不是真男人啊！」

「爸爸你喝太多了啦！」

「欸~~~~要去買啤酒的話順便再幫我買一點零食…….」

「你吃太多了的啊！紫原！」

「可是~~~對上錫伯那傢伙很耗體力啊！」

「難得有這個機會，大家就放輕鬆點吧，綠間。」

「唔……」

在熱熱鬧鬧的另一端角落，火神和黑子兩人面色凝重地互望著彼此。

「我想……等慶功宴結束之後就告訴大家吧。」火神低聲說道。

「好的。」

「雖然昨天就已經回覆那邊了，不過我想還是不要打擾到大家比賽的心情比較好。」

「嗯，火神君越來越會為隊友著想了呢！」黑子不輕不重的說道。

「那是當然的吧！」火神的臉頰透出一點點紅韵，就像是半年多前黑子在他家的陽台上告訴他「能夠認識火神君真是太好了！」的時候一樣，不過他已經沒有以前那麼尷尬了。

 

「火神君什麼時候要離開？」

「美國的學校八月底開學，因為還要辦一堆手續什麼的，雖然機票還沒訂，不過大概八月初就要過去了吧！」

黑子沒有回話，但他們倆都在想同一件事情：能夠相處的日子已經不到兩個星期了。

 

「我……直到現在，仍然覺得能認識火神君真的是太好了。」黑子輕聲道。「所以，就算火神君到美國之後──」

「喂阿哲！你再不過來的話特地幫你留的香草奶昔就要融掉了啊！」

「小~~黑~~子！小~~火~~神！你們在那邊做什麼呢？快點過來呀！」黃瀨一邊說著一邊用手肘撞了青峰一下。

「唔…..笨神你再不來的話披薩就要沒啦！」

 

兩人同時抬頭，望著不遠處的隊友熱情的招呼著他們。也許，這也會是最後一次──

火神看向黑子，但黑子搖搖頭。火神會意過來，輕拍了下他的肩膀之後兩人一起朝著正大口暢飲的隊友們走過去。

 

*     *     *

 

「各位，我有一件重要的事情要告訴你們。」火神猶猶豫豫的開口對著誠凜的隊員說道，一旁的黑子低著頭默不作聲。

不會是終於要宣布他倆在交往的事情吧？

不不我覺得這氣氛是要結婚的節奏啊！

都黏膩成那樣了哪還有什麼不可能的？

你看火神那傢伙欲言又止的樣子，難得看到他害羞的模樣呢！誰有相機快點照下來！

男孩子就是好啊！

 

誠凜的隊員互相交換著眼色，正準備要為火神和黑子大聲歡呼時，火神清了清喉嚨，嚴肅的說道：「我要去美國了。」

「恭喜……啥？」正準備要張開手臂熱烈歡呼的眾人硬生生地停下了動作：「火神你說什麼？」

「那個……我的師傅Alex幫我介紹給NBA那邊的人，那邊已經同意要讓我過去了，而且我也回覆說好…….」

「……………」

「黑子！你知道這件事情了嗎？」小金井吃驚的說道。

黑子默不作聲地點頭，眾人完全看不到他臉上的表情。

 

「那個，真的….真的很謝謝前輩們對我的照顧…….的說。這一年和大家一起打球我真的很開心，所以……」

「你結巴個什麼勁啊！大蠢貨！」日向走過來朝火神的頭頂拍了下去：「你該不會以為我們會責備你說什麼拋下我們自己跑到美國去吧？怎麼可能會說那種話啊大笨蛋！」日向說著又對著火神的後腦勺巴了一下：「給我好好到美國發展！然後要好好地成為世界第一啊！」

「前輩，你們……..」

 

「什麼啊！原來小火神在為這件事煩惱啊！」背後有個聲音說道，眾人轉身，竟是聽到了全部內容的奇蹟眾。

「欸~~~要到NBA去啊！」紫原懶洋洋地說道，手上還拿著沒吃完的薯片。

「為什麼是找那傢伙去而不是找我？」青峰氣呼呼地說道，但隨即被黃瀨摀上嘴。

「無論到哪裡去，都要好好盡人事的啊！」綠間說著，抬了抬眼鏡。而從頭到尾不發一語的赤司走到最前面，向火神伸出了手：「能夠到美國的NBA去，我們都很為你高興。火神，你是最好的對手，同時也是最好的朋友。祝你到美國能夠發展順利。帶著我們的祝福去吧！很期待未來有一天能夠在世界的舞台上與你再見。」

「唔……嗯！謝謝你們！」火神回握住赤司的手，露出堅定的眼神回望著其他人：「那麼，我去了。」

「快滾吧！」

「小青峰!!!!!」

 

*     *     *

 

「抱歉啊，還要麻煩你陪著我跑這些文件。」火神抱著一疊資料，帶著歉意對黑子說道。

「並不麻煩的，不如說，放火神君一個人自己去辦這些事情最後卻東缺西漏地要補辦，對我來說反而會比較困擾。」黑子淡淡地說道。

「喂！你憑什麼認為我一定會東缺西漏的啊？」

「火神君一向如此吧。」

「你這傢伙…….」

兩人一如往常地拌著嘴，似乎想要從維持平常生活的那些小習慣以忘卻兩人即將要長期分離的悲傷。

 

「話說回來，火神君…..」

「嗯？」

「你8/2那天有空嗎？」

「嗯？應該有吧，怎麼了？」

「事實上，那一天──」

「啊，抱歉。」火神騰出手，拿出了口袋內鈴鈴作響的手機：「哦？是阿降啊？怎麼啦？」

黑子靜靜地走在他旁邊，聽到火神與降旗的對話之後忍不住驚訝得睜大了眼。

 

「8/2？有啊那天有空啊！」

「──」

「唔哦！太棒啦！」火神興奮起來，連語調都輕快了不少：「嗯！那就那天見！拜！」

「火、火神君！」黑子睜大了眼睛看著火神按下了通話結束的按鈕：「該不會……」

「哦！阿降說前輩們想要在8/2那天辦一個歡送會，問我那天有沒有空。」火神說著收起了手機：「話說你剛剛也問我8/2對吧？怎麼……」火神的尾音漸漸消下去，他忍不住想到了今年一月底時曾發生過類似的情景。

「不…..不會吧？」

「是的…..黃瀨君說他聯絡了奇蹟的世代的大家，想要為火神君舉辦歡送會。」

這種既視感是怎麼回事啊？

 

*     *     *

 **──** **8/2** **當晚，火神的家** **──**

「真是，你們倆不要連這種事都一樣啊！」日向搔著後腦杓：「去年打冬季杯前夕兩人的鞋子一起壞了就算了，怎麼連辦個生日會也會有撞期的事故啊？」

「熱熱鬧鬧的不是很好嗎？」桌子對面的黃瀨舉起了飲料杯：「而且小火神的家裡很寬，在這裡辦派對完全不成問題嘛！」

順帶一提，麗子與桃井自告奮勇要為眾人準備派對食物的提議在提出時立刻被眾人全票否決，因此最後是以訂外送速食的方式舉辦火神的生日兼歡送派對，同時也免去了明明是被歡送的人卻要下廚為眾人煮飯的尷尬。

 

「總之，祝火神生日快樂！」小金井愉快地舉高杯子，一邊笑著環視了坐在桌邊侷促不安的朝日奈和夜木：「這樣想來好像是第一次好好為火神慶生呢！沒想到當時剛進來的可愛後輩現在也是可靠的前輩了呢！」

「是……是啊！火神前輩一向都非常可靠！只要有他在的地方就會很讓人安心！」從頭到尾都安安靜靜的朝日奈突然大聲說道，臉上佈滿了激動的紅韻，那張桀敖不馴的臉卻表露無遺地的寫滿了火神的崇拜。

「是、是的！有火神前輩的地方著實讓人覺得可靠！但是，黑子前輩就像是整個隊伍的後盾一樣，雖然看不見，可是就是因為有了這面盾，有火神君和其他前輩帶領的隊伍才可以毫無後顧之憂地繼續往前走！」眼見朝日奈終於發言，夜木也戰戰兢兢的表現出對黑子的崇敬之意，最後越說越激動，整個人差點都要站起來了。發現眾人的目光全都聚焦到他身上之後，夜木立刻白了臉，再度安安靜靜的縮回桌子的一角去。

「真是，你們誠凜一年級是阿哲笨神迷弟後援會嗎？」青峰沒好氣道。

「居然連這種地方都一樣，真是敗給你們了的說。」

「才沒有什麼迷弟後援會呢！」火神尷尬道，一面望向黑子尋求支援：「你說對吧，黑子？」

「如果有火神君後援會的話我會參加的！」

「你不要這麼一本正經地說出這種胡話啊！還有這種後援會是不會成立的！真要有的話也該是黑子後援會吧？畢竟沒有黑子的話就沒有──」

火神的大嗓門在最後幾個字逐漸消音，眾人互望了一眼，趕緊舉杯好打破這尷尬的沉默。

 

明明是來舉辦生日會的，為什麼感覺被那兩人秀了一臉？

那個謎之對視是怎麼回事啊誰來告訴我？喂！火神和黑子在誠凜都是這樣嗎？

我們都習慣到已經視而不見了……

不不，我比較在意的是為什麼那兩人可以就這樣旁若無人地開啟兩人世界模式啊？

你的形容很奇怪啊！

畢竟是咱們家的光與影啊！

 

生日會在這樣一片歡聲笑語中慢慢過去，但與會的每一個人卻都不約而同的避開了火神即將要離開日本的話題，就連火神本人都有意無意的沒有再提起有關前往美國的事。

 

直到那一天來臨之前。

 

* * *

 

 

_『沒有黑子就沒有現在的我，我一直是這麼認為的。』_

 

_『請勇敢的去面對挑戰吧。無論何時，我永遠都是你的影子。』_

 

**─ The End**

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇其實是去年寫到一半的，結果事後再想起來時已經是十月了，於是就這樣拖了一年才發出來。(而且還遲到了快一個禮拜= =)  
> 話說回來，Last Game上映也已經一年多了，總覺得那時候在電影院裡好像只是幾個禮拜前的事。希望火神君在美國有好好實現他的理想~  
> 以及，  
> 黑籃完結都不知道多久了結果居然現在才放出要出黏土人的消息.......雖然很開心但總覺得心情複雜。  
> 如果有出相棒組的話可能會考慮一下吧！
> 
> 噢還有我真的很介意AO3的中文字數統計，怎麼看都是少了一位數啊！這篇文實際上有五千多字但顯示出來卻是五百多字就是怎麼看怎麼彆扭......
> 
> 以上，就是跟正文沒什麼關聯的後記，感謝閱讀！


End file.
